Mais qu'est ce qu'est devenue Relena ?
by Berarlianie
Summary: séquelle de bishonen sur commande certains voulaient la mort de Relena, nous trouvions que c'était trop doux pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Heero, voici le résultat


**Titre :** Mais qu'est ce qu'est devenue Relena ?

**Auteur :** Arlia avec bêta lecture de Bernie

**Genre :** romance, humour? surement OOC

**Note** : le sujet est dans le titre donc Relena est à l'honneur ;  
Beaucoup ont demandé sa mort, à notre goût, on a trouvé pire !

* * *

**Note importante : ****Relena dans la fic de base n'est en soit pas du tout un modèle à suivre, là non plus, elle est tout à fait imprudente ; il ne faut jamais suivre quelqu'un comme elle le fait cela peut se révéler extrêmement dangereux. Enfin si vous êtes censés ne faites pas comme elle ; ici cette fille est FOLLE.

* * *

**

**Mais qu'est ce qu'est devenue Relena ???

* * *

**

Ce soir Relena était seule chez elle. Hilde avait annulé sa visite, prétextant une soirée à une exposition. Elle se souvenait de leur conversation...

-« Encore ? Mais tu passes ton temps dans les galeries d'art ! » Lui avait-elle reproché.

-« Écoute Relena, c'est une sortie avec mon petit ami, j'ai bien le droit non ? Et si cela ne te plait pas c'est pareil, je ne dépends pas entièrement de toi ! » Lui avait dit la brune avant de raccrocher brusquement.

Relena était très énervée. Mais elle passait tout son temps avec ce soit disant petit ami, elle ne disait jamais Duo d'ailleurs… La blonde se demanda si lui et le natté était la même personne… Bizarre, elle lui demanderait à l'occasion quand elle serait calmée, juste pour avoir un potin à raconter.

En attendant, elle n'avait rien à faire du coup ce soir. Elle appela donc deux de ses 'amies' à venir prendre le thé chez elle.

µµµ

En soirée, les amies une fois parties, elle décida de sortir de chez elle, et alla se promener en ville, comme Jasmine dans Aladin. Jusqu'à arriver devant un casino. La blonde décida d'y entrer, étant constamment en tenue élégante et ayant sa carte bancaire sur elle, elle y entra sans problème.

La jeune fille, alla retirer 100 000 crédits, et se dirigea vers la roulette, elle n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir juste se changer les idées.

-« Faites vos jeux… »

Relena déposa une plaque de 100 sur le 3.

-« Les jeux sont faits. »

-« … »

-« Rien ne va plus. »

Elle sentait le regard du croupier fixé sur elle.

-« 14 rouge pair et manque »

Relena soupira, la soirée allait être longue….

µµµ

Quelques heures plus tard Relena était toujours là à regarder la roulette, le regard du croupier posé sur elle. Le 3 n'était tombé à aucun moment, ce n'était pas son jour de chance…

De rage elle misa tout ce qu'il lui restait : 5 plaques de 100.

-« Les jeux sont faits… Rien ne va plus… 3 rouge impair et passe. » Dit le croupier en souriant légèrement.

Relena bien qu'ayant entendu le résultat partit sans le ramasser, elle avait de l'argent à foison rien à faire de 17 500 de plus ou de moins…

-« Mademoiselle attendez ! Vous oubliez vos gains ! » Dit le jeune croupier.

-« Gardez les ces fichus gains ! Échangez-les à la caisse contre de l'argent espèce d'âne ! » Cria-elle par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

Le jeune homme auburn semblait surpris. Quoi ? On ne lui laissait jamais de pourboire ? Celui-ci était pourtant modeste…. Pensa la folle.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar et commanda de quoi se rafraîchir. C'est qu'elle avait chaud tout d'un coup. Étrange, elle se sentait bien il y a encore cinq minutes…

µµµ

Ne sachant que faire, elle décida de retirer encore 100 000 crédits en jetons et se dirigea vers les machines à sous. Au moins il n'y aurait pas de croupier débile qui ne reconnaissait pas un pourboire quand il en voyait un.

Rapidement elle sentit de nouveau un regard posé sur elle. La blonde laissa passer une dizaine de minutes, puis profondément agacée, retira son regard de sa machine à sous, pour chercher qui la regardait continuellement comme ça.

Elle vit alors un jeune homme assez grand, aux cheveux dont une longue mèche cachait un œil : le croupier de tout à l'heure !

Embarquant son argent avec elle, elle alla se placer devant l'homme.

-« Vous n'avez pas fini de m'observer de la sorte ! On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas fixer les gens comme ça ?! »

-« … »

Dépourvue par tant de calme elle reprit :

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?! »

Le jeune homme sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se retint et dit seulement :

-« Si vous gagnez, sortez par derrière, vous risqueriez d'avoir des problèmes… »

-« Vous me regardez depuis tout à l'heure et vous vouliez juste me dire ça, espèce d'âne !? »

-« Non, en fait vous me plaisez énormément et j'aimerai bien coucher avec vous… Et plus si affinités. »

Relena avait presque les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête à l'écoute de cette phrase.

-« Non mais ça va pas ! Vous savez qui je suis ! »

-« Non et ça m'est totalement égal, si vous êtes intéressée, je finis dans 2h, je vous attendrai une demi-heure à l'arrière. »

-« Pour le faire comme ça dans la ruelle aux yeux de tous, non mais vous m'avez pris pour un prostituée ?!! »

Trowa sourit, la blonde bien que froide au départ se voyait déjà en situation, elle allait accepter.

-« Chez-moi, j'ai des préservatifs et je vous trouve belle. Maintenant, je m'en vais ma pause est finie » Dit le jeune homme avec le même calme impressionnant.

La blonde était totalement éberluée, lui proposer ça à elle ? Il la prenait pour quoi ce type !

Elle resta comme ça devant une autre machine à sous pendant une heure et demi à tergiverser sur ce malappris… Et à réfléchir à sa proposition, ce n'était pas prudent, mais elle était curieuse. La curiosité l'emporta. Relena alla ré-échanger ses jetons contre de l'argent et alla vers la sortie à l'arrière.

Trowa regarda sa montre : une demi-heure à attendre, voire quarante minutes, il lui faudrait un peu de temps mais elle allait venir.

Cela faisait à peine deux minutes qu'il était là que Relena arrivait.

-« Ben voilà » Dit-il, il lui tendit la main. « Trowa Barton, venez »

-« Vous me dites votre nom mais vous vous fichez du mien ? » Demanda la blonde, ce type la déstabilisait complètement…

-« … Ca peut vous servir si vous voulez recommencer par la suite ou tout simplement avoir un nom à crier quand nous le ferons. »

La princesse prit un air outré, crier et puis quoi d'autre encore ! Il était bête, mal élevé, et présomptueux en plus ! Trowa la tira légèrement par la main.

-« Aller, on avance, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Vous êtes un idiot, un malappris et en plus un prétentieux ! »

-« Et vous chiante au possible, mais je m'en accommode… » Dit Trowa.

-« Que ?! »

-« Silence on est arrivé. »

Trowa et Relena étaient en face d'un petit immeuble dans un quartier correct. Trowa fit entrer la blonde devant lui et la conduisit jusque chez lui.

Une fois rentrés dans son modeste deux pièces, Trowa en garçon tout de même poli demanda :

-« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

-« Un whisky »

-« Rien que ça ? » Dit Trowa avec un léger sourire tout en la servant.

-« Pour arriver à coucher avec vous faudra bien que je sois totalement saoule »

-« Moi qui croyais que vous aviez flashé sur mon corps de dieu… »

-« Vous vous êtes pas regardé, vous avez les fesses aussi plates que les tables à repasser qu'utilisent mes bonnes ! »

-« Vaut mieux plat mais en muscle que rebondi mais flasque au possible et de toute façon ce n'est pas mes fesses que je vais utiliser, et je vous assure, le devant vaut la peine »

-« Pfff. Prétentieux. »

-« Pas plus que vous Mademoiselle je me trouve mieux que tout le monde… »

-« Que ?! »

-« Vous vous répétez là… »

Elle était un peu pompette Trowa la conduit doucement par le bras jusqu'à sa chambre et la fait allonger, il l'embrasse doucement dans le cou.

-« Bien allons-y… »

Ainsi commencèrent les préliminaires.

Relena fut extrêmement surprise, le jeune homme était très doué, il trouva rapidement toutes ses zones sensibles.

Lorsque Trowa voulut mettre un préservatif…

-« Hein vous allez pas mettre ce truc ! Ca fait mal ! »

-« Où vous avez vu ça ? »

-« Mais, mais je n'en utilise jamais ! »

-« Raison de plus ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez, vous ne savez pas d'où je sors et en plus ça sert de moyen de contraception, pour la douleur il est lubrifié, si vous y tenez je peux rajouter encore du lubrifiant… »

-« Mais… »

-« Et après c'est moi l'idiot, alors qu'elle ne veut pas se protéger… »

Finalement Relena laissa faire après tout le jeune homme avait raison, un croupier, elle ne savait pas où il avait pu traîner.

Lors de la pénétration, ce fut encore mieux elle eut un orgasme comme jamais.

Seulement le préservatif que Trowa avait préalablement enfilé craqua en plein milieu de l'acte… Relena s'endormit aussitôt ne réalisant pas, Trowa se retira d'elle et alla jeter le préservatif, la jeune femme n'aurait plus qu'à prendre la pilule du lendemain maintenant enfin…

µµµ

Le lendemain matin, Relena avait un sacré mal de tête. Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir d'où elle était, quelques de plus à se rendre compte qu'elle était dans les bras de ce Trowa. Elle était assez étonnée, d'accord elle était chez lui mais il l'avait gardée dans ses bras alors qu'il était déjà réveillé.

-« Bien dormi ? »

-« De quoi je me mêle ? »

-« Et après c'est moi qui suis mal élevé… »

-« Quoi ! » Fit la jeune femme vexée.

-« Dieu qu'elle est chiante… » Dit Trowa pour lui-même. Il enchaîna : « C'est pas que votre compagnie me déplait, mais une jeune femme de bonne famille comme vous devrait rentrer chez elle, il est presque midi, on doit s'inquiéter pour vous… »

-« Quoi il est midi !? »

-« … »

-« Et comment tu sais que je suis de bonne famille toi ?! »

-« Tu me tutoies maintenant ? Comme tu veux… comment je sais ? Facile, tu critiques tout, tu as une façon de parler spécifique, tu es prétentieuse comme pas permis, et par-dessus tout, tu as des femmes de chambre qui font ton linge et sûrement bien d'autres choses… »

-« Ca te pose un problème ? »

-« Ton milieu social ? Non je n'en ai rien à faire…Pour ton mauvais caractère je supporte… »

-« … »

-« Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ? Je t'aurais bien déposée mais j'ai pas de voiture… »

-« … »

-« Ou alors téléphoner chez toi au moins si tu veux rester un peu, je ne te vire pas… »

-« … »

-« Oui c'est vrai, téléphoner pour prévenir, c'est pas dans ta façon de faire, par contre si j'ai un conseil à te donner, prends la pilule du lendemain. »

Relena réagit enfin.

-« Qu… quoi ?! »

-« Hum… Le préservatif était un peu vieux apparemment, il a craqué… »

-« T'es pas foutu d'avoir des préservatifs valables ! »

-« Du calme ma belle, je ramène pas des minettes tous les soirs chez moi c'est même la première fois que je drague une cliente ; et de toute façon si je t'avais écoutée, tu aurais dû quand même la prendre, enfin sauf si t'as envie d'avoir un gosse de moi, je suis pas contre à la rigueur c'est à toi de voir… »

-« Non mais ça va pas bien ?! Un mouflet et puis quoi d'autre encore ?! »

-« Un mariage ? » Plaisanta Trowa.

-« T'es malade, je rentre ! »

-« Comme tu veux si tu as un ennui tu connais mon adresse, par contre un dernier conseil, habille-toi avant de sortir ça peut servir… »

Relena se contint, non elle n'allait pas lui en retourner une… Elle rentra chez elle et ne passa pas à la pharmacie comme l'avait conseillé Trowa, être malade pendant plusieurs jours et puis quoi d'autre encore ?

µµµ

En effet, rentrée chez elle, elle s'aperçut que quelques bonnes s'étaient inquiétées, pour elle et qu'elles s'apprêtaient à appeler la police.

Une semaine plus tard, Relena était malade, elle pensa d'abord avoir avalé quelque chose qui ne convint pas à son délicat petit estomac, mais cela continua plusieurs jours. Elle n'en tint pas compte. Ça passerait bien après tout.

En effet cela passa, au bout d'un mois, par contre elle avait envie de certains aliments… Bizarre…

Elle avait parlé à Hilde, celle-ci lui avait dit que contrairement à ce que Relena pensait elle était avec un jeune homme charmant et très cultivé qui n'était pas Maxwell, le livreur étant avec Heero ; il avait bien du courage tiens ! Lequel ? Les deux ! Ils étaient aussi insupportables l'un que l'autre c'était un genre différent par contre…

Cela faisait trois mois que la rencontre avec Trowa était passée elle n'était retournée ni au casino ni chez le roux ; avait rencontré d'autres hommes mais elle comparait toujours à Trowa, parce qu'il fallait lui reconnaître, le jeune croupier était très doué. L'avantage de Trowa était aussi qu'il n'était pas attiré par elle pour son argent ; soit c'était pour son physique mais après tout hein…

Un mois plus tard la jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien elle avait grossi en plus du reste. Elle y réfléchit beaucoup pour se rendre à l'évidence, elle attendait un enfant…

Étrangement elle avait suivit le conseil de Trowa et s'était acheté une boite de préservatifs, qu'elle avait utilisé quand elle était avec un homme…

Le bébé ne pouvait être que de Trowa.

µµµ

Relena n'était pas une lâche, elle alla en parler à son père même si elle avait une idée du résultat…

-« Père je dois te parler. » Dit-elle au visiophone.

-« Je t'écoute Relena, que veux-tu acheter ? »

-« Rien, je ne te demande pas d'argent, papa, j'attends un enfant… »

-« Un enfant ?! C'est récent je suppose, qui est le jeune noble, il faut que tu te maries avec lui ? »

-« C'est le problème, cela fait quatre mois je ne m'en étais pas aperçue avant… »

-« Quatre mois ! De qui, c'est quelqu'un de bien au moins ? » M. Peacecraft paraissait inquiet.

-« Trowa Barton »

-« Et c'est le fils de qui ? Son nom ne me dit rien… »

-« Je l'ai rencontré au casino, c'est un croupier. »

-« … »

-« Père ? »

-« C'est une plaisanterie Relena, ce n'est pas drôle du tout… »

-« C'est la vérité. »

-« Tu es folle ou inconsciente ma pauvre fille ! »

-« Les deux sûrement… Je fais mes bagages je suppose… »

-« Tu supposes bien ! Je ne veux plus te voir, tu es déshéritée, et ton bâtard aussi, tu n'existes plus pour moi, va rejoindre ton croupier ! »

-« Compris adieu… »

La blonde, était résignée, elle savait ce qui l'attendait, il était trop tard pour un quelconque avortement, Trowa avait dit être d'accord pour un enfant, elle irait le voir, en espérant qu'il ne se soit pas fait une copine entre temps…

Heureusement, l'argent que Duo lui avait donné, elle ne l'avait pas remis en banque elle rangea le tout dans une mallette, après tout c'était à elle, vu que Heero avait été à elle, elle pris une énorme valise et mis de ses vêtement et affaires auxquelles elle tenait beaucoup et appela un taxi. Ne se souvenant pas bien de l'adresse du croupier elle demanda à être déposée au casino en centre ville.

µµµ

Elle traîna tous ses paquets derrière elle et trouva rapidement l'appartement de Trowa qui était vraiment tout proche. Bien que gênée et continua ce qu'elle avait entreprit, elle n'était pas là pour se dégonfler, elle sonna à l'interphone à cette heure là –début d'après-midi- Trowa devrait être chez lui.

-« Oui ? »

-« Ouvre »

-« Je peux savoir qui c'est avant d'ouvrir ? Parce que « miss je me crois mieux que tout le monde » C'est pas vraiment un nom, ma belle… »

-« Tu vois qui je suis alors ouvre » Dit la princesse, elle avait oublié à quel point le jeune homme était agaçant…

-« Hm, si tu as oublié c'est 3ème étage à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur… »

C'est une Relena de mauvaise humeur qui traîna son barda jusqu'à la porte du croupier. La porte était ouverte, Trowa juste à côté. Il leva un sourcil dénotant sa surprise quand il vit la blonde le ventre arrondi traînant une immense valise, un sac à main et une mallette contenant de l'argent d'après le billet qui dépassait sur le côté –Relena avait mal refermé après avoir payé le taxi-…

-« Tu as braqué une banque et tu viens trouver refuge chez moi ? »

-« Bien sûr que non c'est _mon _argent, tu es bête à un point, c'est pas possible ! »

-« Dit-elle alors qu'elle est enceinte et que ne sachant plus que faire, elle vient squatter chez une connaissance… »

Relena rougit de colère et de gêne.

-« Je peux partir sinon… »

-« Tu es libre ma belle, tu es libre, et tu es aussi la bienvenue, allez rentre ça a pas l'air d'aller fort… »

Trowa aida la jeune femme à s'installer, puis une fois dans le salon, la questionna sur le pourquoi exact de sa présence.

-« Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Je suis enceinte de toi de quatre mois, je ne peux pas avorter… »

-« Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçue ? Avec tes règles, ça met la puce à l'oreille ces choses là… »

-« Je n'ai pas fait le rapport. »

-« Tu avais pris la pilule au moins ? Ca marche assez bien pourtant…. »

-« Non… »

-« Tu es inconsciente. »

-« Merci je m'en rends compte » Dit la blonde d'un ton tranchant.

-« Et ? »

-« J'ai mis mon père au courant je savais ce qui allait en découler, vu que c'est ton mouflet j'ai espéré que tu en voudrais bien. »

-« Il t'a virée de chez toi ? »

-« Mieux, déshéritée, et l'enfant aussi, je n'ai aucune ressource à part ce que j'ai sur moi. »

-« Hum… Il va bien changer d'avis, un père aimant ne rejette pas son enfant comme ça. »

-« Alors considère qu'il ne m'aime pas, le problème n'est pas l'enfant en lui-même, c'est qu'il est de toi. »

-« … Vous êtes snobs à ce point là ? »

Relena ne répondit rien elle était vexée, il faut dire que le jeune homme avait plutôt raison, c'était du snobisme pur, et Trowa avait un jugement net sur l'attitude de son père…

-« Je pourrais savoir comment tu t'appelles ? »

-« Je croyais que tu t'en fichais. »

-« Vu la situation, cela pourrait être bien que je connaisse le nom de la mère de mon enfant… »

-« Relena. »

-« Relena ? C'est joli, ça fait comme la princesse Relena Peacecraft. »

La blonde détourna la tête, quoiqu'il puisse dire, il était bête ce type…

-« Et ton nom de famille ? »

-« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. »

-« Je vais finir par penser que c'est un compliment dans ta bouche… »

-« Ca n'en ai pas un ! Et mon nom tu l'as dit toi-même espèce d'âne ! »

-« … »

-« … »

-« C'est sur qu'un roi peut être snob…. » Remarqua Trowa en penchant la tête sur le côté

-« … »

-« Au moins je sais de qui tu tiens, t'as combien sur toi ? Que je m'organise, j'ai un bon salaire mais pas de quoi faire vivre trois personnes, un enfant ça grandit vite et ça fait beaucoup de frais, je n'ai qu'une chambre et pas de quoi changer de logement, surtout qu'ils coûtent très cher en centre ville. »

-« Comment ça cher ? »

-« 500 000 crédits facilement… en rassemblant tout ce que j'ai, je n'arrive pas à plus de 300 000… »

-« C'est pas cher… »

-« C'est vrai j'avais oublié, pour toi plus de 15 000 crédits c'est un pourboire moyen, suis-je bête… »

-« On te donne combien d'habitude ? »

-« Jamais plus de 500 et ce n'est pas un automatisme, surtout à la roulette j'ai plus quand je suis au poker ou au black jack. Avec ton 'pour boire' j'ai eu un double mois en une soirée ! »

-« Ah… »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à parler un bon moment de chose et d'autres, de l'appartement qu'ils achèteraient, que Trowa ferait les comptes, que Lena resterait chez eux et pourrait aller voir ses amies avec l'argent qui restait c'est à dire quand même près de 20 millions, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

µµµ

Un mois plus tard…

Finalement Relena que tout cela avait touché plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer ne vit presque plus ses amies, par contre elle essaya de reprendre un peu plus contact avec Hilde. La brune avait vu un changement chez son amie quand elle était allée boire un thé dans un café assez cher mais moins que ce à quoi la blonde l'avait habituée. Et autre surprise pour Hilde, son amie attendait un enfant.

-« Bonjour Relena comment vas-tu ? »

-« Ca va. Et toi ? »

-« Oui, tu attends un bébé ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un… » Remarqua la brune.

-« Moui… » Relena rougit légèrement.

Hilde était de plus en plus surprise par l'attitude de son amie, apparemment elle avait changé en bien mieux.

-« Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? » Demanda Hilde avec un léger sourire.

-« Hum… je… »

-« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée Relena si tu ne veux pas. »

-« Trowa Barton. » Elle détourna un peu la tête.

Hilde chercha qui pouvait être le jeune homme, son nom ne lui disait rien de rien…

-« Barton, c'est anglais comme nom, il est étranger ? »

-« Aucune idée… »

Hilde ouvrit de grands yeux, ce jeune homme n'avait donc pas de « pedigree » comme disait Relena ?

-« Tu ne sais pas ? »

-« Non je ne lui ai pas demandé, je m'en fiche d'ailleurs. »

Si Hilde n'était pas assise, elle serait tombée par terre. Les extraterrestres avaient enlevé Relena et avaient envoyé un clone ! Non, Duo devait déteindre sur elle… Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

-« Relena, c'est qui ce type au juste ? »

-« Un croupier du casino du bout de la rue. »

-« Un croupier ? Depuis quand tu fréquentes des croupiers ? »

-« Depuis que tu t'es éloignée de moi pour aller avec Wufei, que je suis allée au casino pour passer le temps, et qu'il m'a prise pour une pute. »

-« … »

Hilde avait vraiment du mal à se remettre de la nouvelle, elle inspira un grand coup puis parla calmement avec Relena.

-« Il t'a payée pour coucher avec lui ? »

-« Même pas ! Enfin j'étais prévenue, et au moins j'en ai eu pour mon temps il baise bien. »

-« Et donc tu attends cet enfant toute seule, ton père n'a rien dit ? »

-« Non, tu sais papa m'a déshéritée, et Trowa, il veut bien que je vive chez lui avec le gamin, ça tombait à pique… »

-« Et tu dois travailler maintenant ? »

-« Oh non ! Heureusement j'avais toujours l'argent de la vente de Heero, j'ai de quoi voir venir qu'il a dit Trowa. »

-« Trowa fait tes comptes ?? »

-« Hum… D'après lui je saurais pas gérer, j'ai pas la valeur des choses, alors quand je veux un truc je lui demande pour voir si c'est pas exorbitant… Après c'est mes sous il y touche pas, il sait que je verrais s'il manque quelque chose de toute façon. »

Hilde tomba de sa chaise dans un grand bruit, trop c'était trop !

-« Tu n'es pas Relena ! Tu es un clone sympathique d'elle fait par J et G » cria-t-elle en se relevant pointant un doigt accusateur vers son amie.

-« Doit y avoir quelque chose dans ton thé Hilde… Tu veux aller dans un centre anti-poison, on sait jamais, je t'accompagne si tu veux. Par contre faudra prendre le bus, Trowa n'a pas de voiture il dit que ça revient trop cher, et le taxi aussi ! »

Devant une telle déclaration Hilde s'évanouit.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était sur un lit moelleux. Son regard se posa sur Relena.

-« Ah ! Tu es réveillée, tu m'as fait peur, heureusement que Trowa était à la maison pour m'aider à te monter à l'appartement, et qu'un client du café a eu la gentillesse de venir nous déposer, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon… »

-« Relena, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé enfin, je ne te reconnais plus… »

-« C'était pour ça alors ton délire au café ! »

Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce à ce moment là.

-« Comment va ton amie Relena ? »

-« Réveillée, entre, vous pourrez faire connaissance. »

-« Je ne veux pas m'imposer »

-« Entre crétin la politesse veut que tu lui dises au moins bonjour. »

-« Je n'en ai rien à faire de la politesse je fais ce que je souhaite, en l'occurrence cela ne me dérange pas de rencontrer ton amie, surtout qu'elle a l'air moins casse pied que toi. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha.

-« Enchanté, vous êtes Hilde ? Relena m'a vaguement parlé de vous tout à l'heure quand je vous ai montée ici… »

-« Moi de même vous êtes Trowa, son petit ami ? »

-« Hum… on peut dire ça comme ça. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

-« Avec plaisir, si vous avez du thé. »

-« J'ai celui de Relena venez en cuisine, tu suis Lena ? »

-« Idiot. »

-« Je sais, je sais, qu'elle est chiante… »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Hilde était devant une nouvelle tasse de thé, mais surtout en face du 'couple' Relena/Trowa. S'adressant à Trowa.

-« Votre prénom n'est pas courant, cela vient d'où ? »

-« Oh je ne sais pas trop c'est ma grande sœur décédée depuis qui avait choisi… »

-« Et votre nom ? J'ai demandé à Relena si vous aviez des origines anglaises, elle n'a pas su me dire… »

-« Moi non plus vous savez mes parents sont morts très tôt en même temps que ma sœur je ne me souviens pas d'eux, c'est une gitane, Catherine, qui m'a élevé, elle est française mais porte un nom anglais Bloom, elle est lanceuse de couteaux dans le cirque, je lui ai servi de cible…. »

-« Heu… »

-« Elle vise bien vous savez… à 15 ans j'en ai eu assez j'ai voulu de la stabilité alors je suis devenu croupier… »

Hilde leva un sourcil être croupier, stable ? Ce garçon était étonnant… Ils discutèrent encore de choses et d'autres… Puis Hilde rentra chez elle, elle aurait des choses à raconter à Duo, mais bon elle ne s'étendrait pas la jeune femme étant plutôt détestée par son entourage…

µµµ

Quelques jours plus tard. Relena et Trowa étaient dans leur nouveau salon…

-« Je m'ennuie, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire du shopping tous les jours c'est pas comme si je dilapidais mon argent ! C'est pas énorme 3000 crédits pour 2 robes !… » Oui après tout elle avait bien dépensé 8 millions pour une garde-robe masculine…

-« C'est trop cher, mes vêtements je les ai en deuxième main c'est pareil et pas cher déjà que tu achètes neuf mais en plus si tu va chez G-Yves-Saint-Romefeller ! Il y a plein de moyens de s'occuper, je ne sais pas travaille, ils n'engagent personne là où travaille ta copine Hilde ? »

-« Travailler et puis quoi encore ?! Tu veux pas que j'aille faire les vendanges et les moissons à la campagne aussi ! »

-« Ce serait une idée, au moins j'aurais la paix. »

-« Crétin ! »

-« Oui je sais, mais je le pensais… Tu t'ennuies ? Et bien fais du tricot, tu n'as qu'à faire des affaires pour notre enfant. »

-« Je ne sais pas tricoter en plus c'est bon pour les bonnes ! »

-« C'est un passe-temps artistique comme un autre, et le temps que tu finisses quelques chose on aura bien économisé 500 000 crédits de dépenses en vêtements inutiles. »

-« Dis que je suis incompétente ! »

-« Incompétente non, débutante et râleuse oui. »

-« Espèce d'hurluberlu ! Va m'acheter de la laine et des aiguilles ! Tu vas voir si je suis pas capable. »

Trowa laissa apparaître un léger sourire, il l'avait bien eue. Il descendit sans rien dire et se rendit à une mercerie pas bien loin de quoi acheter de la laine de différentes couleurs, car s'il n'en avait pris qu'une la princesse aurait râlé que cela ne lui allait pas, des aiguilles et un livre avec des modèles ; on ne s'improvise pas à tricoter sans rien alors qu'on débute. Et il rentra.

-« Pas trop tôt. »

-« Hum vas-y toi-même la prochaine fois ce sera mieux sûrement à t'entendre… »

-« Non mais !.. »

Trowa lui passa le sac qu'il tenait en main.

-« Laine, aiguilles, modèles ; tu me dois 100 crédits… »

-« Je te dois ! Il fallait demander de l'argent avant ! »

-« D'accord j'accepte de te faire ça comme cadeau… Par contre tu n'auras pas de bague du coup, tant pis… de toute façon j'aime pas la camelote… »

-« Une bague ? Pourquoi faire ?? »

-« Je comptais te demander de te marier avec moi, mais je n'ai plus d'argent pour la bague, mais bon ça peut faire l'affaire la laine c'est un cadeau comme un autre… » Dit Trowa en penchant la tête sur le côté droit.

-« Me marier avec toi ? »

-« Tu étais contre l'enfant mais finalement il est en préparation alors pourquoi pas ? Cela régulariserait notre situation, et serait mieux pour l'enfant… »

-« Hum et je m'appellerais Relena Barton ? »

-« C'est le principe du mariage, je ne peux pas m'appeler Peacecraft désolé, pas que j'en ai envie d'ailleurs… »

-« Relena Barton… D'accord je veux bien t'épouser, en plus ça me permettra de ne plus porter le nom de mon père. »

-« ? »

-« C'est vrai, il me renie, de mon côté j'ai bien le droit de le renier aussi, je veux m'appeler Barton ! » Dit l'ex-princesse avec détermination.

-« C'est bon calme-toi ! » Remarqua Trowa en souriant ravi que la jeune femme accepte. « je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'enthousiasme ! »

-« Si tu ne veux pas il ne fallait pas demander idiot ! »

-« Hum si tu veux… Il faudra que tu ailles faire une échographie pour le bébé tu en es à cinq mois de grossesse ça commence à faire beaucoup… »

-« Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire du sexe du moufflet ! »

-« C'est surtout pour savoir s'il est en bonne santé et si tout se passe bien, si tu veux une surprise c'est d'accord. »

-« Mm… Pas envie, par contre faudrait penser au prénom. »

-« On pourra l'appeler Heavy Arm ?? » Demanda Trowa, tout d'un coup sérieux.

Relena était étonnée, il semblait y tenir à son nom composé à deux crédits, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui Heavy Arm…

-« Tu veux pas plutôt l'appeler Vayeate ou Mercurius ? »

-« Hum non, ce ne sont pas des prénoms ça… »

Trowa semblait contrarié…

-« Parce que 'Heavy Arm' oui ?! »

Trowa baissa le regard.

-« S'il te plait… c'était le nom de mon chien quand j'étais petit il est mort écrasé sous une roulotte du cirque… C'est moi qui avait choisi… Il était tellement beau, tout roux et blanc –presque rouge par endroit- avec sa longue queue et ses longues oreilles, il ressemblait à une espèce de saucisse à pattes, et je l'aimais beaucoup…. »

Relena fut émue par ces révélations, c'était la première fois que Trowa lui demandait quelque chose avec autant de ferveur. Et aussi la première fois qu'il se confiait ainsi à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser.

-« Si cela te fait tellement plaisir, je m'en fous de comment s'appellera l'enfant ! Va pour Heavy Arm »

-« Merci Relena ! »

Trowa se jeta dans les bras de la princesse se collant à son ventre qui commençait à être proéminent. Le futur Heavy Arm donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son père pile au moment où celui ci se collait sur elle.

-« Hum, c'est bien ton enfant ! » Fit remarquer Trowa. « Aussi hargneux que toi ! »

-« Ca vaut mieux qu'il me ressemble parce que s'il tient de toi je ne sais pas si je survivrai à deux comme toi ! Je croulerai sous la bêtise ! »

µµµ

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils se mariaient à la mairie, rien de religieux, Hilde était le témoin de Relena ; Trowa avait choit un collègue, aucun d'eux n'ayant à présent de famille, ils n'étaient même pas une dizaine à célébrer le mariage, mais ça les deux époux s'en fichaient bien !

Relena avait fait malgré elle son échographie, Trowa l'avait forcée, d'après lui on ne jouait pas avec sa santé et encore moins avec celle des autres. Ils savaient maintenant que l'enfant était un petit garçon, mais de toute façon, ils se fichaient du sexe c'était Heavy Arm point barre.

L'enfant naquit au neuvième mois, non s'en mal ! Pour cause le bébé faisait 3kg 800 pour 51 cm, un beau bébé donc. Trowa en était ravi. Le petit Heavy Arm était blond aux yeux verts, il vivrait avec ses deux parents qui prendrait soin de lui (¤ raclements de gorge ¤).

Finalement ce qui n'avait failli être qu'un coup d'un soir avait fini par être une 'belle' histoire d'amour…

**Owari**


End file.
